wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Osun
The Osun are a race of giant, barbaric, warlike humanoids found throughout Nexus. Description Believed to have been created by the Eldan as a military defense force around 1,000 years ago, the Osun remember almost nothing of their past, but appear to despise other races and believe Nexus is theirs and theirs alone. Osun view any encroachment on their territory as an act of aggression, and are often in conflict with the various factions that have come to Nexus. They care very little for things that do not involve combat, and are generally hostile to anyone outside of the tribe, including other Osun. They are a menace to Exile and Dominion settlers alike. Osun Slavers The exceptions to the rule that all slavers are nothing but criminal off-world scum are the Osun - a brutal warrior race native to Nexus who see weakness as a disease. They consider anyone weaker than themselves to be a slave in the making, and often take surviving enemies straight from the battlefield to place in their slave pens. Osun slaves are both prisoners of war and, to the Osun, their rightful spoils. Of late, Osun darkwitches have employed a strange elixir they call "Soulrot" to drain the will of potential slaves and bind them to the Osun forever. There is currently no known cure for the Soulrot's effects - death is the only escape. Physical description The Osun are large, powerfully built, with well-defined musculature. Males are significantly taller than females, though both tower over other tall races like the Granok or the Mechari. Both sexes have small ears, thick jaws, and braid-like appendages that grow from the tops of their heads. They are usually heavily armored, brandishing various weapons of war. Blinded, The The Blinded are female Osun who submit themselves to the torturous process of having their eyes seared closed by the village forger. This is a symbolic gesture that ensures that these witches can "better see in the realms of the Great Dark, and guide their warriors away from it." There are usually a number of Blinded in every village, including a darkwitch (see below) who serves as an advisor to the warlord. Warlords Warlords are the leaders of Osun tribes, and are almost always the most powerful, battle-tested warriors within the community. Warlords are chosen through rites of battle, and cannot refuse any challenge to their leadership. Osun feel only a coward would refuse a challenge, and want no part of a leader who shows that kind of fear. Darkwitches Every Osun warlord is served by an elder female known as a darkwitch, who will read omens and signs and advise him how to lead the tribe - including suggestions on when to go to war. Each Osun village only has one darkwitch. Darkwitches also possess the ability to brew elixirs and potions with abilities to affect the mind and body, including the dreaded Soulrot Elixir which irrevocably turns its victim into a mindless slave for the Osun. The secrets of this dark art are jealously guarded by the darkwitches, passed down as their sacred lore. Osun relics Study of the Osun relics found in Galeras appears to prove that the giants were not always the brutal primitives they are today. Their relics show complex language, evidence of sophisticated technology such as vehicles and energy weapons, and may even depict the Eldan and Osun directly interacting with each other. While this does not prove the Eldan created the Osun, it certainly shows the Osun have been on Nexus a very long time - and were once far more civilized than they are today. Osun Building Techniques Scanbot data reveals many commonalities general to Osun architecture, but also a slow devolution of their most sophisticated techniques over the last several hundred years. Although it seems counter-intuitive, the most advanced methods seem to be the oldest, chronologically speaking; meanwhile the newest construction shows more primitive sensibilities while retaining the same strong, sturdy materials in use for actual construction. Voreth Osun The Voreth Osun tribe are descended from one of the most powerful ancient Osun clans to dwell on Nexus. After the Eldan vanished, they were among the first to emerge from hiding to reclaim the territory lost in the conflict with their old enemies. Now they have seized control of their ancestral home, the ruined city of Kel Voreth in Auroria. There they plan to exploit the secrets of Eldan technology and rid the planet of off-worlders once and for all. Osun Heroes Scan data has revealed the names and a partial history of five famed Osun heroes from ancient times. Urgeth Foe-Breaker Ugreth Foe-Breaker was an Osun gladiator who once defeated more than fifty Bloodsworn opponents in a single day of arena combat. The unidentified "Makers" awarded Ugreth with a special hammer in recognition of his battle prowess. Morgra the Subjugator Morgra the Subjugator was the sorceress who was responsible for creating the Soulrot Elixir. Many were the victims that were sacrificed in the elixir's creation. Kozek the Strong The Osun engineer named Kozek the Strong oversaw the construction of many of the Osun's greatest cities. He was a fervent believer in the strength and power of the Osun, and he refused to build anything that would not last more than ten thousand years. Vrogh the Hound-Striker Vrogg the Hound-Striker was a famed Osun beastmaster. In battle, Vrogh would unleash his most vicious and rabid pets who would often feed on the raw flesh of Vrogh's enemies while they screamed their last. Torug The BladeForger The most famous Osun hero of ancient times was the weaponsmith known as Torug the Bladeforger. Known far and wide for their balance and quality, Torug's weapons were sought by powerful Osun warlords and Bloodsworn gladiators. A surviving weapon forged by Torug - and there are a few - are priceless to any Osun warrior. Soulrot Elixir Properties Scans of Soulrot Elixir have been unable to identify several key ingredients unknown to galactic science. These components are no doubt native to Nexus, and remain as yet undiscovered by offworlders. Scans of Osun thralls, however, clearly show the affects the elixir has on the portions of the sentient brain associated with free will. The pleasure centers of the brain shut down almost entirely, only releasing positive chemicals into the bloodstream when a thrall obeys an Osun. Once obedience is shown, the endorphins subsequently fade and awareness fades to a dull roar as the slave engages in the task to which they've been assigned. Decline Archaeological data indicates the ancient Osun once occupied nearly all of Wilderrun for an extended period more than a thousand years ago. There is little evidence of substantial Eldan presence during that period, which means they either left the Osun to rule the region, or were being kept out of the area by the Osun themselves. Today, the Osun are reemerging onto the surface, but their population and sphere of influence are greatly reduced. Forging Techniques Data collected from Osun forge sites in Wilderrun shows that these ancient giants were masters of forging metals using the powers of primal earth and fire. Scans of recently forged Osun weapons and armor indicate they are still using many of the same methods today that they used centuries ago. In ancient times, however, the Osun appear to have had access to complex technology that sped up the process significantly. At the height of their power - not coincidentally, a time which matches up with their rebellion against the Eldan - they were able to produce enough weapons and armor to equip an army every week. Today, they work much more slowly, but with the same basic techniques. Soulrot Elixir In their quest to dominate all of Nexus, the Osun attempt to enslave all other sentient species they encounter. To this end, darkwitches brew a terrible potion called the Soulrot Elixir which erodes the mind and spirit of its victim. Those who drink the Soulrot Elixir turn into savage, mindless brutes bound to the will of the Osun. Osun forgers then craft oppressive helms for the slaves to wear, so that all may recognize the thralls of the Osun. The effects of the Soulrot Elixir cannot be reversed. Those afflicted by it are turned into thralls completely subservient to the Osun, or worse, degenerate into rabid savages who attack on sight anyone or anything that crosses their paths. Osun Warhounds Osun warhounds are monstrous beasts bred for strength and savagery in the underground cities most Osun tribes call home. They are often adorned with Osun-forged armor that makes them appear even more ferocious. Although similar to creatures used as mounts and hunt beasts by the Draken, Osun warhounds are a unique species. Battlefield necropsies show their primal patterns derive from an amalgamation of many different predatory creatures, pointing to an Eldan origin in the distant past. Category:Bestiary